


C is for "Carter Special"

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 2008 "Defining Sam from A to Z: Happy Birthday, Abyssis!" project, the first SG-1 Alphabet Soup collection, headed by sg_fignewton.</p></blockquote>





	C is for "Carter Special"

The guys in ballistics were always cooking up something new to try against the Jaffa and goa'uld, whether it was offensive, like plasma weapons, or defensive, like improved vest inserts. And surprising to exactly no one at the SGC, Major Carter was their most willing guinea pig.

She'd been using the P-90 for a couple of years, and it was great in the close-quarters hallways of a goa'uld mothership. But lately they'd seen a lot planetary action - wide open spaces with enemies coming at you from multiple sides. Sometimes a girl just needed a weapon with enough firepower to keep the enemy's head down. A larger capacity mag and ammo with greater penetration capability wouldn't hurt either. Jaffa armor was _tough._

Colonel O'Neill was hanging out in her lab when the call came: "Major Carter, we've got something I think you're going to like," Doctor Rouske said. Sam could hear the pride and anticipation in the other woman's voice, so she promised to come up to the firing range, ASAP. Of course, as soon as the Colonel heard "firing range," he sat up straight with attention.

"What's up?" he asked, and she had to bite her lip to hide her grin. He was like a kid on Christmas morning whenever the prospect of blowing stuff up presented itself. When she told him that Ballistics was working on something for her, he was on his feet and leading the way to the range.

Dr. Rouske met them topside, at the outdoor range, and promptly handed them safety goggles and hearing protection before leading them down to the rest of her team. She picked up what looked like a highly-modified M4 assault carbine, but Sam wasn't sure. She glanced at the Colonel, and saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "That looks...different," he said, turning to her with a grin. "And totally awesome!"

Rouske handed her the rifle and started running down the stats. "As you can see, we modified the M4 with a full-stock, rail integrated system, short barrel, and C-mag 100-round dual drum magazine. It has the Elcan red-dot optics package, tactical foregrip, improved flash suppressor, and a shortened quick-detachable M203 grenade launcher. Fully-automatic, 200 meters effective range, 800 rounds per minute." The scientist finally took a breath, and then grinned up at Sam. "Ready to try it out?"

Sam inspected the rifle - unloading and loading the magazine, checking the sights, and getting a feel for the grips - before donning her safety gear, clearing the range, and stepping up to the targets: three jaffa-shapped bodies about 150 meters out. She emptied two mags, tried the grenade launcher ("fire in the hole!"), and turned the "jaffa" into shreds.

As she stepped back and laid the rifle back on the table, the Colonel came over and bumped her shoulder with his. "Lookin' good, Carter," he said with a smirk and a distinct note of pride in his voice.

Sam smiled a little dazedly at him, looked back down the rifle, and then raised her eyes to find the Ballistics team all staring at her expectantly. "I love it," she told them, letting them hear the wonder in her voice.

Doctor Rouske was positively beaming. "We call it _The Carter Special_."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 "Defining Sam from A to Z: Happy Birthday, Abyssis!" project, the first SG-1 Alphabet Soup collection, headed by sg_fignewton.


End file.
